


Day Five: Camping

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Voidtember2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: The land was barren and dusty; clay red, brittle and unsuited for proper tents made camping a chore.
Relationships: None
Collections: Voidtember2018





	Day Five: Camping

The land was barren and dusty; clay red, brittle and unsuited for proper tents made camping a chore. Despite this, the the Sin’dorei pushed on, for where would they go if they stopped now? Promised a land of milk and honey the forces of Kael’thas Sunstrider braved the storm of Outland’s northern most reaches. The sky… There was no telling day from night here, there was no sun, there was no consistency from it. Crackling with latent magical energies which sang out towards the hungering hearts of the mana starved elves below, this Pandora’s Box of starlight and darkness proved to be all too tantalizing. How could one not reach into such power when it was right there?

Morals, worries, practicalities were pushed aside as the necessary movements were made to secure a foothold upon Netherstorm. Raiding the once Draenei controlled vessels, these prisons were repurposed into centers of experimentation. Centers in which magisters would attempt to create the right habitat for the Sin’dorei; magic had altered Quel’thalas years before and the past was the key to the glorious future. The cold of winter to the lush of late spring was thanks to the gifts given by long past magisters serving Dath’Remar. The dark of this wasteland would in time turn to a verdant utopia thanks to the current struggles of Kael’thas’ own magisters.

As for those in this moment, the Draenei starcrafts needed power just as much as the Sin’dorei. Arcane to flow through the land as Ley Lines once did, channeled through tubes of glass to conduct energy as electrons buzzed at the speed of light!

She could see it now, even as her sleeping mat lay upon the cold grounds, even as dusty clay caked her robes.

She could see the stars. They were within her grasp, drawing her in with their sheer force of gravity alone. Their radiance would be her own. Their longevity her people’s.

What was Belore? Was she not a star like the rest? Did she not shine down the same, uncaring for the pain her children felt in her absence?

She would take the stars from the sky to save her people. She would rip them from their veiled tapestries and swaddle the children of blood with the warmth of once gods.

“Manaforges,” the Magistrix smirked, the crack of hammers against stone in the background as a constant reminder that there was life here still.


End file.
